


Reconnect

by theVelveteenPlatypus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, The Matrix - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theVelveteenPlatypus/pseuds/theVelveteenPlatypus
Summary: Hyungwon: I'm meeting him at 8:30Minhyuk: for a drunk sleepover ;) ;) ;)Hyungwon: fuck offHyungwon: you're totally right thoughHyungwon: wtf am I doingMinhyuk: Hoseok ;)Hyungwon: STAHPMinhyuk: NEVAR





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masonjar88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjar88/gifts).



> Thanks for always being there and for always being you, no matter what.  
> Love you, K  
> <3

Dropping the phone onto the bed next to him, Hyungwon flopped backwards to stare at the ceiling. Social media was so stressful, he wasn't sure why he bothered sometimes. He had just dyed his hair pastel pink and had felt cute, so he decided to post a picture for the first time in weeks.

A soft chime sounded from his phone and he grabbed blindly for it without sitting up. He held it carefully aloft so that he could see and used the fingerprint scanner to unlock the screen. Someone had already liked his picture. Hyungwon smiled despite himself and opened the app to see who it was. While the app was loading, his phone chimed again, and he frowned. Sure enough, there were two notifications-- one like, and one...message? Hyungwon never got messages on social media platforms because everyone he talked to had his phone number.

Bringing the screen closer to his face so he could read without his glasses, Hyungwon blinked stupidly at the name listed there. The like and message were from the same person-- Shin Hoseok.

Hyungwon rested the phone on his chest to stare at the ceiling again. Shin Hoseok.  _That_  was a name he hadn't heard in a while. It must have been five years since they had drunkenly hooked up at a party, and then they fell out of contact when Hyungwon had gone back to school that fall. He had seen Hoseok's posts every now and then, and they had each liked the other person's pictures back and forth over the years, but nothing beyond that.

Hyungwon lifted his phone back up to eye level and tapped the message to open it.

 

Hoseok: Hey, how you been? :)

 

_Ah hell_ , Hyungwon thought.  _Here we go_. He typed out a response, read it through for typos, then hit send.

 

Hyungwon: Pretty alright :) how about you?

 

Hyungwon then switched to the messenger app on his phone and pulled up the conversation with Minhyuk, his best friend.

 

Hyungwon: omg you would not BELIEVE who just messaged me. Hoseok. Shin fucking Hoseok. Help??

 

The response was immediate.

 

Minhyuk: omfg what did he say

Minhyuk: what did YOU say

 

Hyungwon's phone chimed before he could answer, indicating another message from Hoseok.

 

Hoseok: I'm good :) what are you doing tonight?

 

Hyungwon switched back to his conversation with Minhyuk, trying not to scream.

 

Hyungwon: he asked me what I'm doing tonight

Minhyuk: omg

Minhyuk: him if you're lucky ;)

Hyungwon: NOT HELPFUL

Hyungwon: what do I dooooooo

Minhyuk: tell him you're free you idiot!!!

 

Hyungwon sighed, switching back to Hoseok.

 

Hyungwon: nothing planned yet, what did you have in mind?

Hoseok: movie night at my place?

 

Hyungwon numbly switched back to Minhyuk.

 

Hyungwon: he wants to have a movie night at his place

Minhyuk: SLEEPOVER???

 

Hyungwon switched back to Hoseok, feeling like a ping pong ball.

 

Hyungwon: will we be drinking?

Hoseok: if that's okay with you

Hoseok: I have rum if you can bring mixer

Hyungwon: can I crash with you? I don't want to drive if I drink

Hoseok: of course :)

 

Switching back to Minhyuk, Hyungwon couldn't help the goofy grin on his face.

 

Hyungwon: sleepover confirmed. Alcohol also confirmed

Minhyuk: YAAAAAAAS

 

Back to Hoseok, Hyungwon typed out a response before he could chicken out.

 

Hyungwon: perfect :) what's your address and what time should I be there?

 

Hoseok sent him the address and gave him 8:30 as a time, to which Hyungwon agreed before switching back to Minhyuk.

 

Hyungwon: I'm meeting him at 8:30

Minhyuk: for a drunk sleepover ;) ;) ;)

Hyungwon: fuck off

Hyungwon: you're totally right though

Hyungwon: wtf am I doing

Minhyuk: Hoseok ;)

Hyungwon: STAHP

Minhyuk: NEVAR

 

\---

 

Hyungwon parked behind a giant black truck in front of a small, unassuming house. He triple-checked the address to confirm that yes, he had successfully made it to the scene of his next big mistake, and texted Hoseok to let the other man know he was outside.  _What are you doing_ ,  _Hyungwon?_  he scolded himself, but all thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when he heard the front door's screen swing open and saw Hoseok step tentatively outside.

Hoseok was wearing a fitted t-shirt that strained against his chest and arms and loose sweatpants slung impossibly low on his hips, and Hyungwon felt his mouth hanging open. The other man was barefoot, but walked down the front steps and onto the driveway to greet him. It was then that Hyungwon realized he was still sitting in his car, practically drooling, and he quickly opened the door to exit the vehicle. He reached into the backseat to pull out a 12-pack of soda he had brought as mixer, and felt reassured by the weight in his hands. Sober, he had no chance of making it through the night in a cool and collected manner. But with some liquid courage, he just might be able to make this work.

"Hi," Hoseok said when Hyungwon was within earshot, rubbing the back of his neck in an adorably self-conscious way.

"Hi," Hyungwon repeated, giving Hoseok a shy smile.

"You look good," the other man said, opening his arms for a hug that Hyungwon stepped into a bit awkwardly since he was still holding the soda.

The hug was comfortable, and Hyungwon hooked his chin over Hoseok's shoulder before reluctantly letting go. He let his free hand trail briefly along the other man's back as he stepped away and was amazed at how solid the muscle felt beneath his fingers.  _Damn_ , he thought, willing his face to remain relatively neutral. Hoseok turned and led the way into the house, Hyungwon trailing behind, and they made their way downstairs. At the bottom of the steps, Hoseok took the soda and set it on his desk chair before turning back to Hyungwon.

"How long has it been? Five years?" Hoseok asked. "It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"Yep," Hyungwon confirmed. "Time flies when you're working full-time at minimum wage."

Hoseok laughed at that, nodding. "That's true. So how's that going? You're in retail, right?"

"Was," Hyungwon corrected. "My last day was last week. I survived three full years without killing anyone."

"That's impressive," Hoseok said with a smile. "Congratulations. Want a drink?"

Hyungwon could have collapsed from relief. "Yes, please."

Hoseok reached for a bottle of rum sitting on the desk and poured some into a red solo cup. He handed the bottle to Hyungwon, looking a bit sheepish. "I make my drinks really strong, so you should probably pour your own."

"I make mine strong, too," Hyungwon said. He flashed the other man what he hoped was a flirty smile but felt more like an uncomfortable grimace before pouring a generous amount of rum into his own cup.

They topped off their drinks with soda and Hoseok raised his cup. "Cheers," the other man said with a grin.

"Cheers," Hyungwon echoed, tapping their cups together.

Hyungwon took a long drink and relished the burn of alcohol scalding its way down his throat. Hoseok licked his lips, raising his eyebrows in a pleased way.

"I love rum," the other man admitted. "Especially when it's spiced like this."

Hyungwon nodded. "I usually stick with bourbon, but rum is always a great choice."

"Yeah. Um...do you want to sit down?" Hoseok asked a bit awkwardly. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

Hyungwon blinked and surveyed the room quickly, realizing that the only place to sit was, in fact, the bed.

"Uh...you can have the wall. Sound okay?"

"Perfect," Hoseok answered before sitting and then scooting over to the wall side of the bed.

Hyungwon hesitated, still uncomfortable with being in someone else's space, and Hoseok patted the bed next to him.

"Relax, Hyungwon," Hoseok teased with a grin. "I won't bite."

"Not even if I ask nicely?" Hyungwon found himself saying. When the words finally registered in his brain he looked up at the other man in shock, ready to apologize, but Hoseok was laughing.

"Well played," he said. "We'll see how the night goes, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon half whispered, half squeaked in total mortification.

Hoseok patted the bed again. "Come on, Hyungwon. Sit down. Relax. What are we going to watch?"

Hyungwon tentatively situated himself on the bed, clutching his drink in his hands like it was a lifeline. He took another long pull, willing the alcohol to kick in, and pulled out his phone.

"Well, if you wanted to play a drinking game, we can either look one up or use one of mine," Hyungwon said, grateful for his phone's screen as a familiar point of focus.

"One of yours?" Hoseok asked quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I make my own drinking games," Hyungwon explained. "I'll watch a movie and write down some of the stuff that happens a lot, which become rules, and then I tally how many times each rule takes effect. Then, when the movie is over, I figure out which rules I want to keep and voila," he tapped his phone's screen for emphasis, "I have a new drinking game."

"How many have you made?" Hoseok asked curiously.

"A lot," Hyungwon said, laughing. "I keep them all in my phone, so we have plenty to choose from."

"Can I see?"

"Of course," Hyungwon said, preparing to hand his phone over, but instead he was gently shifted forward so that Hoseok's arm could rest behind him and the other man could hook his chin over Hyungwon's shoulder.

Hyungwon let his body lean into the other man and raised his phone so they both could see. Hoseok's free hand reached up to help hold the phone steady and they scrolled through the drinking games together.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a lot," Hoseok murmured in his ear. "Which one do you want to play? You're my guest, so I'll let you decide."

"How generous of you," Hyungwon teased, keeping his voice soft. "Well, do you have any of these movies? I didn't actually bring mine, so that'll help narrow our choices."

"I didn't even think of that," Hoseok laughed. "Good call. Let me go look through my movies."

Hyungwon felt a quick kiss pressed against his temple before Hoseok carefully climbed over him to get to his movies.

_Damn_ , Hyungwon thought again, already missing having the weight of the other man to lean into. Hoseok made him feel so comfortable, it was even more intoxicating than the alcohol.

"The Matrix was one of your games, right?" Hoseok said from where he was looking through his movies. "Was it for the first one or...?"

"Uh...yeah, I think it's only for the first one," Hyungwon answered, scrolling through his phone to confirm. "Yep. It's my favorite one, so I just never made games for the others."

Hoseok walked back over, movie in hand, and smiled in a way that made Hyungwon's stomach do cartwheels.

"The first one is the best one, so that works for me," the other man said. "The Matrix is actually one of my favorite movies of all time, so I'm glad you have a game for it."

"Seriously?" Hyungwon asked, startled.

"Is that surprising?" Hoseok asked, an eyebrow raised playfully.

"Very," Hyungwon said honestly. "I mean, it's one of my favorite movies, but I'm a computer science nerd so it's practically required viewing."

Hoseok laughed and put the movie in the DVD player before climbing back onto the bed to settle against him again. Hyungwon let himself snuggle into Hoseok this time and cradled his drink in his lap carefully while the other man replaced his arm around Hyungwon's shoulders. Hoseok reached for the remote, setting it on Hyungwon's knee before retrieving his drink.

The other man raised his cup. "Okay, rule review while we wait for the menu."

Hyungwon nodded, holding up his phone so they both could see.

 

One Drink:

-You see the green code

-Someone makes a phone call

-"The Matrix"

-"Mr. Anderson"

 

Two Drinks:

-Someone underestimates Trinity

-The Oracle shows up

 

Finish Your Drink:

-During Neo's epic final speech (try to be done by the time he flies away!)

 

"What's that at the bottom?" Hoseok asked, pointing to the phone screen.

"Hardcore Mode? It's a set of extra rules that are added to the regular game for when you really want to get trashed. For The Matrix, they're whenever someone swears, and every time someone says 'Neo'."

"Holy shit." Hoseok laughed nervously. "Have you ever played Hardcore Mode?"

"Um...once. I may or may not have blacked out before the end."

"Damn," Hoseok breathed. "I'm going to do it."

"You're  _what_?" Hyungwon asked, turning so that he could meet Hoseok's eyes.

The other man was grinning mischievously and shrugged. "It looks like fun. I'm going to give it a shot, pun absolutely intended. Want to join me?"

"No thanks," Hyungwon answered quickly. "I want to get drunk, not incapacitated."

"Fair enough," Hoseok laughed. "Okay, the menu is up. You'll have to help me remember the rules as we go so that I don't miss anything."

"I can do that," Hyungwon said with a smile.

"Perfect." Hoseok squeezed Hyungwon around the shoulders and began absently tracing a pattern into the sleeve of his shirt.

Hyungwon resisted the urge to sigh happily, choosing instead to lift his drink in preparation for their first glimpse of the green code and therefore the first drink of the movie. He felt himself smile, and relaxed even further into the other man.  _Let the games begin..._

\---

 

Four very strong drinks later, the credits were rolling and Hyungwon was perfectly drunk. He set his empty cup on the bedside table and snuggled into the man beside him. Hoseok kissed him on the forehead before draining the dregs of his fifth or sixth drink, Hyungwon had lost count.

"How're you feeling?" Hoseok asked him, lifting his chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Fantastic," Hyungwon giggled, but was cut off by a brush of lips against his own.

Hyungwon brought a hand up to cup the other man's face, trailing down his neck to let his fingers thread into the silky hair at the base of his skull. He felt a hand at the back of his neck and his head was tilted to deepen the kiss. Hyungwon panted against Hoseok's mouth, his hands sneaking up the other man's shirt to run along the firm planes of his chest. Hoseok broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, giving Hyungwon better access to his bare skin. Splaying his fingers over the other man's abs, Hyungwon bit his lip.

"Damn," he whispered. "You are so sexy."

Hyungwon rolled them over so that he could straddle Hoseok, running his nails down the other man's firm chest just to see what kind of reaction he would get. He was rewarded with a low moan that set Hyungwon's nerves on fire, and he threw his head back to bask in the sound.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Hoseok remarked from under him.

Hyungwon looked back down to see Hoseok smirking up at him. He rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp from the other man, and leaned down carefully, arching his back into Hoseok while he murmured into his ear.

"Am I, now? So what would you have me do?"

"Take them off," Hoseok growled softly.

Hyungwon sat up, balancing his weight on his knees, and grasped the hem of his shirt before pausing. He caught Hoseok's eye and spoke in a low voice. "Say please."

Hoseok's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Please. Oh fuck, please take off your clothes before I rip them off of you myself."

Hyungwon smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

He lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it over his shoulder before descending on the other man. Hyungwon clashed their lips together, swallowing Hoseok's moan as he rolled his hips again. He felt hands run their way along his back and sides, pulling him closer, and he caught Hoseok's lower lip between his teeth. Trailing soft bites and kisses down the length of Hoseok's neck, he let his hands roam along the other man's body. He couldn't get enough of feeling the firm muscle and smooth skin underneath his fingertips, he wanted more.

Suddenly, he was being effortlessly flipped onto his back and Hoseok was on top of him, pressing his weight between Hyungwon's legs and surprising a gasp out of him. He threw his head back as the other man's mouth traveled over the skin of his neck, down to his collarbone, and then to his chest where he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Hyungwon moaned at the sensation, cupping the back of Hoseok's neck and arching against the other man. One of Hoseok's arms slipped under Hyungwon's arched spine, pulling him further up, while the other hand tangled in his hair. So many sensations assaulted his body at once that Hyungwon couldn't help but be overwhelmed, gasping for air and wrapping his legs around the other man's torso.

Hoseok lifted his head and looked at Hyungwon with heat in his eyes. He leaned forward so that all of his weight was braced on one arm, suspended directly above Hyungwon. "Take your pants off," the other man demanded.

Hyungwon met the intensity of his gaze, still panting, and laughed breathlessly. "What do we say?"

"You're such a fucking tease," Hoseok said, using his arm to leverage Hyungwon into arching his spine even more.

"You know you love it," Hyungwon gasped from his compromised position.

"Yeah, I do. You're still a tease though." Hoseok placed a kiss on Hyungwon's breastbone. "Now... _please_  take your pants off?"

Hyungwon laughed again as the other man lowered him to the bed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Shimmying out of his pants and letting his briefs go with them, he pushed the clothes unceremoniously off of the bed with his feet before draping his arms loosely around the other man's neck. Hoseok's eyes raked over his naked body and Hyungwon pretended to pout.

"Now  _you're_  wearing too many clothes."

Hoseok's gaze flicked up to meet his, holding eye contact while he pressed a kiss against Hyungwon's stomach. The other man carefully crawled off of Hyungwon so that he could get rid of the rest of his clothes and then he was back, bare skin of his torso brushing against Hyungwon's chest while he braced himself on his arms. Hyungwon wrapped his hands around Hoseok's wrists, running his fingers over the powerful forearms and shoulders. He bit his lower lip while his touch danced across the broad back, letting his nails scratch delicately over the skin. Hoseok hung his head, breathing heavily under Hyungwon's touch, and Hyungwon felt a rush of affection for the other man. Bringing his hands to the sides of Hoseok's neck, he kissed the top of the other mans' head. Hoseok looked up at that, flashing him a grin.

"What was that for?" Hoseok asked in a low voice.

Hyungwon shrugged, cupping the other man's face between his hands. "I just felt like it. You're really beautiful, you know that?"

Hoseok's soft laugh rumbled through the space between them. "I don't think I've ever been called beautiful before."

"Have you been fucking blind people?" Hyungwon muttered under his breath.

Hoseok laughed again, leaning down to kiss Hyungwon softly. His back arched unthinkingly, pressing their bodies together. Hyungwon felt an arm slide under him again, keeping his spine arched while the other man slowly ground his hips into Hyungwon's. He gasped, feeling how hard Hoseok was against him, and scratched his nails along the other man's sides.

"I want you so bad," Hoseok whispered. "Can I have you? Please?"

"Any way you'd like," Hyungwon said softly, barely registering that the other man had said please in his haze of want.

Hoseok tightened his grip around Hyungwon and rolled his hips again, effectively pinning Hyungwon to the bed and making him gasp. Suddenly the weight was gone while Hoseok reached for his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and coating his fingers quickly. He kneeled between Hyungwon's legs and gently spread them further, placing his hand between his legs and rubbing a circle around his entrance. Hyungwon moaned, wishing the other man was closer so he could touch him. Without a word, Hoseok pushed one finger inside him and Hyungwon gasped at the feeling.

"Holy fuck, you're so tight," Hoseok hissed, moving his hand slowly and sending sparks through Hyungwon's lower body.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon gasped, "I need more. Please."

"You're going to need three," Hoseok whispered.

Hyungwon moaned at the thought, his breath catching when he felt Hoseok push another finger inside him.

"Oh god," Hoseok moaned, his free hand caressing the inside of Hyungwon's thigh. He sped up the movement of his hand and Hyungwon felt his legs begin to shake. He resisted the urge to rut into the other man's touch, spreading his legs as far as they would go instead. Hoseok braced Hyungwon's leg with one hand before slowly adding the third finger. It was an incredibly tight fit but Hyungwon breathed through it, biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"You feel amazing," Hoseok said in a low voice. He slowly pulled his fingers out and Hyungwon gasped at the sudden emptiness. Hoseok raised himself above Hyungwon so that their eyes could meet, bracing his weight with one hand while he stroked the side of Hyungwon's face with the other. The other man leaned down to kiss him, Hyungwon tangling his fingers in his hair to deepen the kiss. Hoseok's hand left Hyungwon's face and reached between their legs to line himself up, looking up at Hyungwon.

"Are you ready?" Hoseok asked.

"God, yes,  _please_." Hyungwon choked out, needing to feel the other man inside of him before he lost his fucking mind.

Hyungwon felt the pressure against his entrance as Hoseok began pushing inside him, gasping at the size of the other man and wondering if maybe three fingers wasn't enough. He barely had time to think it before Hoseok pushed further, moving slowly but relentlessly until their hips met. The other man froze, letting out a shaky breath and kissing Hyungwon again.

"Fuck," Hoseok breathed. "I don't want to hurt you, you're so fucking  _tight_ , Hyungwon."

"You won't hurt me," Hyungwon promised. When the other man still didn't move, he reached up to tilt Hoseok's chin so he could see his eyes. "Hoseok, I'm telling you this right now before I lose my goddamn mind with how good you feel inside me. I want you to fuck me up. Okay?"

Hoseok's eyes widened, his pupils blown, and he nodded tentatively.

Hyungwon arched his back to close the distance between their bodies, gasping at the change in angle with Hoseok still so deep inside him, and he ran his thumb over the other man's lower lip.

"Kiss me," Hyungwon whispered. "Fuck me up, Hoseok."

That was all it took. Hoseok's mouth met his own forcefully and Hyungwon felt the other man's hips begin to move. He moaned against the other man's mouth, wrapping his arms around Hoseok as he thrust inside of him. An arm found its way underneath Hyungwon, arching his back harshly. The angle was such that Hoseok's thrusts were now hitting Hyungwon's most sensitive spot and a moan tore its way from his throat. The other man's pace increased, hitting the spot with ruthless precision and Hyungwon threw his head back, fighting the urge to scream.

"Oh god, Hoseok I'm close."

Hoseok sat up suddenly, his pace slowing and Hyungwon whined at the decrease in friction. Hoseok slowly pulled all of the way out, gripping Hyungwon's hips and giving him a look filled with lust.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Hoseok murmured. "Now."

"Oh," Hyungwon breathed, eyes widening as he understood. He carefully complied, legs shaking, gripping the sheets tightly to brace himself as he felt Hoseok's strong hands on his hips from behind. He felt pressure against his entrance once again and he arched his back in anticipation.

In one smooth motion, Hoseok thrust inside him and Hyungwon felt like liquid fire was burning through his veins. He moaned, hanging his head and using his arms to push back as much as he could. Hoseok began to thrust into him, increasing the speed as he leaned over Hyungwon, one hand bracing the majority of his weight against the bed and the other tangling in his hair. Tugging gently, Hoseok pulled Hyungwon's head back so that his neck was fully extended. Hot breath appeared in his ear, and Hyungwon's own breathing was coming in harsh pants and he endured Hoseok's relentless pace.

"You're so gorgeous just like this," Hoseok whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to his shoulder without slowing.

"Oh fuck," Hyungwon moaned. "Hoseok, please--"

"Please what?" The other man murmured, teeth grazing Hyungwon's skin.

"I need you to come inside me, Hoseok," he gasped out. "Please, come inside me. I need it so bad."

"Yeah?" Hoseok asked in his low voice

"Yes," Hyungwon repeated. "Oh god,  _please_."

Hoseok removed his hand from Hyungwon's hair, wrapping his arm around his torso instead to hold him in place. Impossibly, his pace increased and Hyungwon gasped at the intensity. He threw his head back, arching into the other man and lifting his hips as far as they would go until he felt the thrusts hitting his sensitive spot. He gasped violently and heard Hoseok moan behind him.

Hyungwon felt the rise of his orgasm and he moaned, "Hoseok, I'm going to come. Don't stop, oh  _fuck_  don't stop."

He felt Hoseok's hand curl around his painfully hard erection, stroking along the length and pressing a thumb into the slit. Hyungwon saw blackness creeping at the edges of his vision and tried not to scream as Hoseok's rhythm became more and more frantic. A moan ripped through him and he released himself into Hoseok's hand as he felt the other man come inside him with a groan.

Hyungwon hung his head, gasping for breath and moaned again when he felt Hoseok pull out of him slowly. He let himself collapse onto the bed and heard Hoseok grab a tissue to clean off his hand. Hyungwon barely registered the other man leaning down to lay beside him and slinging an arm across his back. They lay like that for a while, breathing rhythms slowly returning to something resembling normal. He felt Hoseok's arm pull him onto his side and against his chest and felt a soft kiss dropped onto his cheek. Hyungwon let his fingers trace lazy circles against the skin of the other man's forearm and let his head rest in the crook of Hoseok's neck.

"Holy fuck," Hoseok breathed. "That was amazing."

Hyungwon hummed, not trusting himself to speak. He turned carefully, wincing at the developing soreness, until he was facing the other man and could kiss him on the lips. Strong arms enveloped him and pulled him close, Hoseok nuzzling into his hair, and Hyungwon sighed happily.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hyungwon rolled over so that his back was to Hoseok and his head was resting on the other man's outstretched arm. He felt a sleepy kiss pressed onto his bare shoulder and smiled. Lacing their fingers together, Hyungwon drifted asleep still holding Hoseok's hand-- his last thought:  _what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
